Blackwell Campus (Prequel)
The Blackwell Campus is the campus around Blackwell Academy in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Appearance The layout of the campus is largely similar to that in the first game, with trees, benches and notice boards scattered around its territory. The fountain surrounding the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell does not have any graffiti on it. Near the pool building, there is a stage with some props and crates, which is used for The Tempest in the second episode. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe Price gets dropped off at the campus by David Madsen. After ascending the stairs, she is interrupted by Eliot Hampden inviting her to The Tempest, to which she can agree or decline. Chloe's main objective is to retrieve a DVD from Steph Gingrich, but she also has the opportunity to walk around and talk to several other people. Eventually, she heads towards the entrance of the academy and inadvertently becomes part of a confrontation between Drew North and Nathan Prescott. Chloe can try backtaling Drew or choose to remain a witness. If she wins the backtalk challenge, Nathan's photo album will be left unharmed; otherwise, Drew will throw it in the fountain. As Chloe is about to enter Blackwell, Rachel Amber runs out and pulls Chloe in after looking at her for a few seconds. Episode Two - "Brave New World" After the confrontation in the dormitories, Chloe heads to the campus to meet up with Rachel. Before entering the girls' changing tent, Chloe can talk to Dana Ward, Hayden Jones and Travis Keaton, who are all busy preparing for the play. She can also eavesdrop on the conversation between Nathan Prescott and his father, in which case she will be asked for advice by Samantha Myers after the Prescotts leave. Rachel was removed from the play= Rachel was removed from the play After entering the girls' tent, Chloe will find Victoria in her Prospera outfit. She can then backtalk Victoria, convincing her to drop out of the play. If Chloe fails the backtalk or doesn't attempt it, Rachel will drug Victoria's tea. |-|Rachel was not removed from the play= Rachel was not removed from the play Chloe enters the girl's tent and witnesses Victoria spiking a cup of tea; upon further examination of Victoria's bag, Chloe finds muscle-relaxing pills. When Rachel and Victoria both come back, Chloe can then challenge Victoria or distract her long enough to tell Rachel about the tea. If Chloe distracts Victoria, Rachel and Chloe begin toying with her and Chloe can force Victoria to drink the tea. The girls are then called by Mr. Keaton to learn that Juliet Watson is stuck in traffic. Depending on Chloe and Rachel's earlier actions, Victoria will either collapse or declare that she is quitting the play. Rachel offers herself for the role of Prospera, and Chloe for the role of Ariel, respectively. Chloe is initially reluctant but is eventually convinced. She is next seen inside the girls' changing tent, where she can go through the lines before proceeding to perform on the stage. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Awake" * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm in the corner. *She can have another Moment of Calm in the stage. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Two - "Brave New World" Backstage * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can enter the tent (required). Tent * * * * * * * * * * * *She can leave the tent (required). Optional Graffiti *In Episode 1, Chloe can draw a graffiti on the wall of the Blackwell Swimming Pool. *In Episode 2, Chloe has the option to draw a graffiti on the mirror inside the girls' changing tent. Gallery bts-campus-ep1-statue.png|Jeremiah Blackwell's statue bts-campus-ep1-noticeboard.png|A noticeboard bts-campus-ep1-flag.png|The Blackwell flag bts-campus-ep1-stage.png|The stage bts-campus-ep1-entrance.png|The main entrance bts-campus-ep2-backstage.png|The backstage in Episode 2 ru:Кампус академии Блэквелл (Приквел) Category:Locations Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Locations Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Before the Storm